Abyss
by xTamashii
Summary: She stared at him so hard for so long he felt the need to look away. It felt as if those powerful blue eyes could see into the very abyss of his soul. [Ion x Esther]


Wow. I'm on some kind of insane-Ion-and-Esther-Fanfiction-writing-phase or something. :P

Well, here's another fic. Hope you like. ;3

Oh, and despite the dark-ish name, it's not dark at all, I swear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Abyss**

_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_

Esther leaned back against the tree trunk of a large, shady oak and leafed through her new book.

"Finally. No more work to do for awhile." She mused. "It's such a nice day today."

Just when she found the page she was looking for and was about to start reading, a shadow blocked out the sunlight. She frowned, her eyebrows scrunched together. "Hey…could you perhaps move…?" She trailed off when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Well, good afternoon, Esther, I mean, Queen Esther."

"Excellency? I though you had a mission to do…?"

Ion grinned at her, then plopped down next to her. For whatever reason, she felt her face began to heat up with him leaning against her like that, looking over her shoulder, trying to see what she was reading.

"Well, I technically finished it, and was in the area, so I thought I'd drop by to come see you." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no, no problem at all, sir." She stuttered, trying not to flush.

"Hmmm…" He carefully lifted up her chin with his right index finger, looking interestedly into her wide, surprised blue eyes.

"S-sir?" She squeaked, desperately struggling not to blush.

Ion simply shrugged, and removed his finger from her chin.

"So what are you reading anyways?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder again.

"W-well" she began, "it's about a young girl who finds out that she has special abilities, and is different from everyone else…" Ion watched and listened to her intently as she explained the book. When she finished there were a few seconds of silence.

"Sounds interesting."

"So far, yes. I hope it has a good ending."

"I think it will."

"Oh? What makes you say something like that?"

"You see," He began, "there's just something about the book that tells me it will end quite well. You usually can tell if she also has a 'close' friend who she will fall in love with." He paused, watching her as he continued.

"But, then again, I could be wrong. It is just a guess after all."

"No, it's a good theory."

"Thanks." He smiled warmly at her.

The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Esther closed her book, leaned back all the way against the tree, and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she was laying there until she felt someone prodding at her shoulder.

"Queen Esther? Esther, wake up." Ion whispered urgently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times, Ion's face coming into focus.

"Y-you don't have to…call me…that…" She mumbled. "Queen…" She whispered.

"Alright…Esther, then…" He paused, running his long, pale fingers through his bangs distractedly. "Are you alright? You really don't loom too well." He said, studying her with a lightly worried expression.

"No…don't worry about me, E-Excellency…'m fine…"

Ion shifted closer to her, placing his cool hand underneath her bangs, on her forehead. "You seem feverish…" He muttered to himself, then said a little more loudly so she could hear him, "I think you have a fever, Esther. And it's best that you should return to your room and get some rest."

Esther mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry?' He asked, wondering what she might have said.

"I said," She whispered, sound impatient and worn out, "I said please come with me. Stay…with…me.."

Ion blinked at her, his face unreadable. A sigh, then, "Alright. At least let me carry you then."

"Let you—wha?" Before Esther could finish, Ion carefully scooped her up; one arm at the bend of her knees, and the other around her shoulders. Holding onto her firmly, he then leapt high up into the air, Esther clutching onto him fearfully.

He landed gracefully on the balcony in front of her room. The sun had already begun to set; it was getting late and was almost dark. He winced inwardly at the though of the bright sun, glad he had brought his thick, long cloak along with him.

Esther was already half-asleep when he made it in through her window and placed her carefully on the bed.

"Ion…" She murmured, opening her exhausted, feverish eyes to gaze at him intently.

"Esther…" He say down on the bed next to her, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again to look at him. She stared at him so hard for so long he felt the need to look away. It felt as if those powerful blue eyes could see into the very abyss of his soul.

She sat straight up, despite Ion's protests, and reached over to hug him. Very tightly. Not unlike when he had said goodbye to her.

"E-Esther?" He whispered.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't stop being my friend. Ever."

"I can't promise you that Esther," He said sadly, but firmly.

She released him from her embrace, closed her eyes in understanding before laying back down. Esther allowed herself to relax, willing herself to fall asleep, before she felt to cool hands on either side of her face.

Her eyes flew open immediately. All she could see were a pair of large, shining crimson eyes. Directly above her own.

She gasped n shock, feeling herself flush, but not caring any longer.

He slowly lowered his lips to hers, and after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met.

The two of their brains were rushing with thousand of different thoughts:

Is this…what it means…to be in love..? I never…thought that I could ever…that I would ever… 

_It's for sure that she can see into my soul now…I know she can…_

_Does he know what I'm thinking? Does he know what strange feelings are rushing about inside of me right now?_

_Could she…_

_Possibly know…_

…_that I.._

…_Love him?_

…_Love her?_

They then immediately pulled apart, both blushing furiously, Ion keeping up a constant stream of apologies.

"I'm sorry, Esther, I had no idea what came over me, I honestly didn't mean to, well I meant to, but I didn't mean what I—"

His rambling was cut short as she kissed him again. He kissed her back. This kiss did not last as long as the first one did, though.

They pulled apart immediately.

"So, Ex—I mean, Ion?"

"Yes?"

"Do…do you really mean what you said by not wanting to be my friend?" She sounded really hurt.

"Yes and no." He mumbled, looking away from her searching gaze.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily. "Well, what I meant was…um…er…I.."

"Yes?"

"Esther." He looked directly into her eyes now. She looked directly back.

"It's because…I've liked you for awhile now. Almost since we first met."

"Oh…so…that's why?"

"Well…um…yes…" He blushed and looked away again.

"Ion." He looked back at her. It was amazing how he felt when she said his name.

"Ion, I think that I've always felt the same."

With that, they both embraced, and shred another kiss that neither of them were likely to forget.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eh…guess I got kinda lazy at the end there. –shrug- Ah well. Review and tell me what you all think! ;3


End file.
